jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Normal Boy
Normal Boy is the second episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from the first season. Plot The episode opens with Jimmy showing his new invention to his parents, and he plans to use it to make fresh orange juice. His mother is hesitant, but his father says that he should "fire it up" which Jimmy immediately does. The invention, however, is more powerful than Jimmy had thought, so he ended up destroying the kitchen, rather than making orange juice like he had planned. In addition, he sends the contents of the kitchen into outer space, the pots and pans are shown hitting a meteor, thus sending it towards Earth. It was going to be the second largest extinction since the death of the Dinosaurs Meanwhile, Judy was horrified at the effects of Jimmy’s machine. Jimmy quickly attempts to fix his mistake by promising to use inventions to clean up the kitchen. His mother stops him short, however, telling him that she has had enough of his inventions for one day and that he should just "march off to school". She then comments that sometimes she wishes he wasn’t "such a little genius". The scene changes to show Carl Wheezer and Sheen playing with action figures; Sheen is holding "Ultra Lord" and Carl is holding "Robo-fiend". As they are playing, Jimmy walks up to his locker, which is next to them. Jimmy opens his locker as Carl greets him and asks if he is okay. Jimmy replies that sometimes it is a "heavy burden, being a man of science". Sheen remarks that that is the reason for his "sabotaging his highly scientific brain with cartoons and sugar". Jimmy comments that it is too late for him to do the same as Sheen, but he still wished for one day where being a genius wouldn't "mess up his whole life.” Carl then replies that it is Jimmy's lucky day as Carl's science project would make everyone think that he-himself-was a genius. Carl is then shown in class, giving his science presentation, in which he displays the "hot dog holder deluxe", which is really just a hot dog bun. He explains all of the different things that you can do with it, which are all very far-fetched. Mrs. Fowl then tells him a that the next time he should ask Jimmy for help on his project, which Carl takes as a compliment. Jimmy then shows his own presentation, which impresses Mrs. Fowl so much that she ignores the rest of the students. This makes most of the members of his class, especially Cindy, furious and/or upset, as they claim that he always steals the attention. Cindy even suggests that he just go off to college and leave them all alone. At this moment, Principal Willoughby burst through the door, saying that Jimmy's state test scores were the highest in world history. This makes the class even more upset, but they are then dismissed for recess. Jimmy stays in the classroom by himself, asking himself why he should be smart if it just makes him miserable. He then is shown to have an idea before the scene changes. The camera then shows Jimmy’s new invention, the Brain Drain 8000. Sheen encourages Jimmy to put it on, while Carl is hesitant. Jimmy then explains that he can reverse the effects if necessary, so Carl complies. Jimmy then attempts to drain his brain just enough to be normal, but the invention malfunctions and drains his brain so his level of intelligence is "drool monkey". After Jimmy has drained his brain, Sheen comments that he looks similar and Carl believes that the brain drain helmet had not worked. Then, Jimmy begins talking about how shiny an antenna on one of his inventions is, and he giggles and claps in a way that leads his friends to believe that it has worked. Then Jimmy introduces the "loopy dance" to them, which consists of flailing your arms and jumping while saying "I'm loopy". Then, there is a video montage of Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen spending time together while Jimmy is acting dumb, due to his brain having been drained. Then the scene changes to them in class the next day. Mrs. Fowl asks the class what the square root of 144 is and Jimmy answers "eleventy-six", thus getting the question wrong. Cindy then gives the correct answer to the question and praises herself, as she can now be considered smarter than Jimmy. However, while she is doing so, she spots the meteor headed towards Earth and screams. Then the class-save Jimmy, who is not fazed by the situation-leaves the classroom, screaming and running, and stands outside of the school. Once outside, a limo pulls up and asks for Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy then walks up to the limo, still completely unknowing of the potential doom. The person in the limo tells Jimmy that he needs to do something to stop the meteor, before driving away. Jimmy’s friends are panicked, as he is not in a state to save the town. Jimmy attempts a brain blast, but only ends up proving his stupidity further. Carl then exclaims that he wished that Jimmy hadn’t drained his brain. Cindy picked up on this, and demanded that Carl and Sheen take her and Jimmy to where Jimmy had drained his brain and show her. Once at the lab, Jimmy is shown with the Brain Drain helmet on, with Cindy asking him how the Brain Drain works. He replies that he doesn’t know, and she decides to “wing it,” moving the dial on the Brain Drain's controls to "Einstein". Once she has done that, Cindy asks him if he is back to normal in a very rude manner. Jimmy then replies that he is, using very difficult terms, thus making Carl and Sheen know that he was back to normal. The scene then changes to show Jimmy standing outside of the school with his rocket, with the plates for his earlier science experiment attached. He tells Mrs. Fowl that he will use them to repel the meteor and send it back into space, but she does not quite understand. He then get into his rocket and carries out his plan, thus saving the day. Once he has returned to the ground, Cindy attempts to get Jimmy to tell the joyful onlookers about how she helped him save the town, but he just denies knowing her. Jimmy then walks up to Carl and Sheen, while Carl tells him how awesome it was when Jimmy had made himself dumb, and Sheen agrees. The three friends then perform the "loopy dance" before the episode ends. Quotes *'Carl' playing with Sheen's Ultra-Lord doll: Don't make me pinch you! *'Sheen': "Don't make me pinch you?!" Carl, I don't think you're ready for this. These are intergalactic warriors, you know. *'Carl': So? Pinching still hurts! *'Sheen': No, it doesn't... *(Carl pinches Sheen) *'Sheen': OW!!! *'Carl': Ha! Told ya! ---- *'Carl:' ‘‘(about Jimmy draining his brain)'' But, what if you don't like it?'' Jimmy: No problem. Then I just reverse the polarity of the electron counter-balances in the helmet and get smart all over again. Sheen: Yeah, Carl. All he's got to do is revert the polar berries to the...the cranberries...Put it on Jimmy, put it on! ---- *'Miss Fowl:' Ok, who can tell me the square root of 144? *'Jimmy:' ‘‘(brain-drained)'' I know! Eleventy... six?!'' ---- *'Cindy:' Okay, Neutron. How does this thing work? *'Jimmy:' I don't know Suzie. *'Cindy:' It's Cindy! *'Jimmy:' You're kinda cute... *'Cindy:' (sigh) I'll wing it! ---- *'Cindy:' Tell them, Neutron! Tell them how I helped you to save the Earth. *'Jimmy:' I'm sorry, miss. Do I know you? ---- *Jimmy: I'm loopy, I'm loopy . . . ---- *'Principal Willoughby': Okay, time for recess. NO ONE GO NEAR JIMMY'S HEAD!! (Whispers) That's precious cargo. ---- *'Jimmy': It's a heavy burden being a man of science. *'Sheen': I know what you mean, Jimmy. That's why I decided early on to sabotage my highly scientific brain with cartoons and sugar. ---- *'Sheen': (pretending to grab Jimmy's nose) I've got your nose. *'Jimmy': (panicking) Ah! My nose! My nose! *'Carl': Give him his nose back, Sheen! ---- Trivia *The four settings on the Brain Drain 8000 are Drool Monkey, Normal Boy, Ben Stein, and Einstein. *After the JuiceBot 3000 sucks almost everything out of the Neutrons' kitchen, a drop of orange juice manages to land in the cup, but a few seconds later, the drop is gone. *This is the only episode where we see an alternate version of Jimmy's brain blasts. *After Jimmy presents his plates floating in the air because of magnets, the plates are two. When the camera pans to Cindy telling him to move to college, however, there is only one plate. *The events of this episode will later be mentioned in The Feud. 102a Category:Season 1